ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Gets Ricky on the Radio
Previous episode: The Publicity Agent Next episode: Lucy's Schedule http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/EthelPopcorn.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/MrMrsQuiz.jpg Plot After Ricky fools Lucy into thinking he's a "Cuban whiz kid" by knowing the answers to an episode of "Mr. and Mrs. Quiz" he overheard being recorded, Lucy excitedly books him on the next episode. Ricky is angry, and he tells Lucy that she had better find a way to make sure they know the answers come showtime, so he won't look like a dunce. Lucy manages to steal the original answers, but when the show starts, the producers have decided to switch things up by having Ricky pull random questions out of a bowl. Lucy proudly gives off the original answers, which gives hilarious results. But Lucy and Ricky still end up winning $500 by getting the bonus question right by a stroke of luck. Trivia *Ethel is given the honor of getting to hold the container of Jiffy Pop. All others must get their popcorn from her. *This is the second time Frank Nelson appears as character Freddie Fillmore. He will reprise the character once more during the series. At the time of this episode, Freddie Fillmore was hosting both "Mr. and Mrs. Quiz" and "Females Are Fabulous," according to a sign in his office. *In the original scene where Lucy goes to Freddie Fillmore's office to try and steal the quiz answers, Freddie Fillmore shows Lucy a Phillip Morris cardboard sign when he says how the show has gotten a sponsor. This scene was edited for syndication to not show any angles that had the Phillip Morris sign in it. The DVD restored the original angle. *Lucy and Ricky are the first couple ever to answer all three quiz questions incorrectly. *Apparently, back in 1952, taxes were paid on March 15, not April 15. *Everyone on the show loved Roy Rowan's announcing for "Mr. and Mrs. Quiz" so much that he then became the announcer for the show. *Of the three quiz questions that Ricky answers "correctly" because he overheard the original recording, only one of the questions remains unaffected by post-1952 history. Nobody can contest that Lincoln delivered the Gettysburg Address on November 19, 1863. *The most obvious case of the first quiz questions being affected by post-1952 history is that the then-hilarious answer Lucy gives about "forgetting" that Alaska and Hawaii were part of the 48 states is, of course, no longer funny. It is interesting, however, that Hawaii was mentioned, and it is now the current correct answer to the question of "what was the last state to join the Union?" instead of Arizona. *As for the third question of which man was the youngest President to ever serve in office, Ricky's answer of "Theodore Roosevelt" is still correct today. Many people today incorrectly think that the correct answer in our day and age would be "John F. Kennedy." However, as history buffs know, JFK was the youngest person to ever be ELECTED President, whereas Teddy Roosevelt still remains the youngest President to SERVE, since he first became President by default (and no election) after McKinley was assassinated. Quotes *Lucy: You know, the four of us used to just sit around all evening and talk. Nothing so unusual about it. In millions of homes all over the country, people were having the same kind of conversations we were having. Fred: Yeah, that's why television was invented! *Lucy: That's a pretty new movie for television. Ricky: "New"?! Lucy: Yeah, that little girl's Margaret O'Brien, isn't it? Ricky: Look again- it's Shirley Temple. Fred: Look again- it's Mary Pickford! *Fred: There. How's TV look now? Lucy: Well, I can see the lines much better... *Lucy: Well, what are we staring at? This is a RADIO! *Ricky: Well, who do you think you're married to? A country pumpkin? *Ricky: Look, all I know American history is Columbus discovered Ohio in 1776! *Freddie Fillmore: What is the name of the animal that fastens itself to you and drains you of your blood? Lucy: The Collector of Internal Revenue! *Freddie Fillmore: What is a senator's term of office? Lucy: The sap runs every two years! *Freddie Fillmore: Why did the French people put Marie Antoinette under the sharp blade of the guillotine? Ricky: To scrape the barnacles off her hull! *Freddie Fillmore: What did George Washington say while crossing the Delaware? Ricky: (fed up with playing) Please let me sit down! This is making me sick! Freddie Fillmore: THAT'S RIGHT!﻿